Sadia
by Harriet Potter17
Summary: A women comes to hogwarts but how will the lives of a few hogwarts students change forever?


In the great hall Dumbledore stood for the announcements of first term. "Welcome! To Hogwarts first years and welcome back second years and above. "I have an announcement to make before we have the feast!" "I would like to introduce our new Care of the magical creatures assistant Sadia Hargid!" claps and gasps as well were heard, Dumbledore continued, "Now let the feast begin!" Instantly the usual feast appeared in a mere eight seconds. "  
  
How about that Hagrid has family." Hermionie stated.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he never talked about her?" Harry said mostly to himself.   
  
"  
  
Wo ba wanna ob vou dagrid?" Ron said with his mouth full of potato.   
  
  
  
"Swallow!" Harry and Hermionie both said at the same time. Ron swallowed then resaid "Do you want to talk to Hagrid after the feast?' "Sure!" Harry and Hermione said again both at the same time.  
  
After the feast the trio went up to the staff table to talk to Hagrid and Professor Hagrid (A/N sounds weird doesn't it? XD). Hagrid spotted them, and greeted"ah Arry,'ermionie, Ron good to see yere again!"   
  
"Hi"   
  
"Hey Hagrid"   
  
"Hullo"   
  
"Dad, you never introduced me to your friends" a voice that shocked the four. Sadia come up to them. Her voice was calm and American accented she was wearing a black robe with blue flames. She had black hair reaching down to her waist she had pale skin with bright blue eyes. "Oh Sadia This is Harry Potter, Hermioinie Granger, and Ron Weasley." Hagrid said. Sadia's eyes lit up when they mentioned Harry's name. "Harry the maniac? Yeah right…"she reported sarcastically. Ron was laughing and Hermionie was bursting in giggles."Yeah that's me." Harry rolled his eyes when he said this. "It's getting late we better get to bed." Hermionie said with a yawn. "Good night Hagrid, Professor…" Sadia smiled then said, "Call me Sadia."   
  
"Ok" the three said then went up to their dormitories.  
  
The following day Hermionie got up early as usual or so she thought it was eight thirty on her alarm clock. She panicked and dressed and hurried down to the great hall. She sat down on either side of Harry and looked at her class day plan.  
  
9:00-10:30 double Care of magical creatures with the Sytherins.  
  
Was the only thing she looked then looked at Harry "why is it double Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermionie questioned. "Beats me but we're with the syltherins." Ron complained." Well come on let's get a good seat" Hermionie said in a rush and dragged Harry and Ron outside.  
  
When they got there it was already packed with Griffindors and Sytherins. Patil and Lavender were gossiping rumors that today's lesson was that they were going to handle a Manticore. "Complete rubbish handling manticores Sadia and Hagrid are more responsible than that."   
  
"I'm not quite sure it's Hagrid's daughter after all.." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone. Just then Sadia walked from the forbidden forest to out in front of the class and Hagrid come out of the cabin. Hagrid then spoke"Erm…Professor Hagrid will take today's lesson."  
  
"The big oaf is probably to drunk to…"Malfoy stopped when he looked at Sadia who gave him a deadly look. "Welcome class!" her calm voice greeted them. It was something about her voice that made the whole class look at her. "Can anyone tell me what drocandoilop means?" Hermionie's hand went up and unexpectedly Draco's too. "Yes Mr.Malfoy."   
  
"Drocandoilop means the ability to speak to dragons." Hermionies hand went up again."Hermionie"   
  
"Drocandoilop is extremely rare the only person known to have this ability is Merlin himself." "Excellent ten points to Syltherin and Griffindor." "  
  
"For this lesson we're going to have a hands on project, Rubrus you can come out now." With that a giant black dragon comes out of the forest." Screams were heard as well as Run for your lives it's a dragon."   
  
"CLASS!" Sadia's calm voice became furious. "He will not hurt you."  
  
"But Sadia it's illegal to handle dragons unless with trained wizards." Hermionie said with still some fright of the dragon. "Or being able to speak Drocandoilop." Sadia said with a smile. The student's eye's widened. "Yes I speak drocondoilop." Then she pointed her wand at the dragon and then said humanus lingua!" a blue blast hit his black scales."   
  
  
  
"Extra credit if someone knows what that means in Latin."  
  
The only hand surprisingly was Neville's.  
  
"Yes Mr. Longbottem." Sadia's eyes sparkled.  
  
"It…it means Human tongue," he said nervously hoping he didn't get the answer wrong.  
  
"That is correct twenty points to Griffindor."   
  
"Ahem" murmured Rubrus.  
  
"Oh yes back to the lesson, Rubrus would like to say something." Sadia said.  
  
"Names." he said in an accent, which wasn't recognized by anybody.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Hermionie Granger"  
  
"Ron Weasly"  
  
"Lavender Brown"  
  
"Draco Malfoy sir"  
  
The names went on when they we're finished Sadia said "Ok, Question time!  
  
"Hermionie," said Rubrus with a grunt. "Um…sir where are you exactly from?"   
  
"I'm from the Continiet Malidar."   
  
"Dragon I mean Draco."  
  
"Dragon you think you're so smart just wait."  
  
"That's not a question so I'm going to ignore it." Several laughs were heard at the Griffindor end.  
  
" Longbottem,"   
  
"Sir…what breed are you?"  
  
"Sebber Lock,"  
  
"But sir that's not a breed of dragon!" Hermionie interrupted.  
  
"I'm not from England."  
  
"Ok, class if you have any more questions Rubrus will be in the great hall for dinner!" Sadia chirped up.  
  
The day went on but everyone never forgot Care of Magical Creatures that day.The day went on slowly soon it was time for bed and everyone had the same thought, Care of Magical creatures was great.  
  
A/N Well that's the end of my first chappie! I hope you enjoyed it.I won't continue writing untill I get at least fifteen reviews.   
  
Hugs,Tina 


End file.
